


Bite-Sized Prompts

by FikaTimeBlitz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FikaTimeBlitz/pseuds/FikaTimeBlitz
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts I've finished.Some may include minor aspects of other stories. (I will not point them out for you, figure it out)ENJOY!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bite-Sized Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I know the pacing isn't that good, but I'm working on it!  
> I'm still learning how to write so I could create my larger stories!

Miranda sat on the beach, listening to the sounds that the ocean produces.

  
Her kids playing around in the sand with her husband, Daniel.

  
She looked wistfully at the scene nearby, wishing to join them.

  
Daniel looked around and saw her looking at them.

  
He excused himself and let his eldest children take care of their siblings.

  
Daniel paced over, disbelief and a small amount of hope written clearly on his face.

  
“Mira?” His voice heavy in disbelief.

  
Miranda turned around, so he would not – could not -, see her face.

  
“Mira, is that you?”

  
Miranda sighed, full of exasperation and sadness.

  
Not looking at Daniel she replied, “What do you think? A princess of Atlantis?”

  
Daniel sharply inhaled, eyes starting to glisten with tears.

  
“Mira I-”

  
“No, Daniel. You’ve already said enough.”

  
He stopped, not wanting to push anything.

  
“I’m not blaming you for moving on. Your girlfriend is a lovely woman and adores the kids.”

  
He sagged in relief for a few moments and tensed once again.  
“How? H-how are you still h-here?”  
Miranda was silent for a few moments, sighed, and looked towards where the kids were playing, a smile painted on her lips for a moment.  
“It’s been a year, hasn’t it?”  
Daniel didn’t say anything about the subject change, knowing that it might be a tough subject.  
“The world is even larger than you can ever imagine.”  
“…”  
Daniel didn’t say a thing, letting her continue this conversation herself.  
“It’s so beautiful, such a shame you can’t see it with me.”

  
“You know mean, old Mrs. Tansy? Well I met up with her again, and she yelled at me for being so stupid. Hehe, she didn’t change at all.”

  
Miranda told tales of her new life, both big and small, nothing was overlooked.

  
She talked about the food, she talked about the people. She could have chittered and chattered all day long.

  
But she didn’t.

  
Their eldest daughter, Arianna, came in when Miranda talking about the places she has travelled to.

  
Arianna, while only 14 years old, was top of her grade in all things physical and practical, and that included being the co-captain of the soccer team.

  
“Dad! Dad!” Arianna exclaimed exuberantly hopping side to side on her feet, “Come quick! Nora’s made a sandman!”

  
Daniel turned to Arianna, a small grin on his face.

  
“Really?”

  
“Uh-huh! Michael’s taking pictures and I think Tom will want to start wrecking it soon enough, so I came to get you so you can see it for yourself!”

  
Daniel let out a soft sigh, smiled sadly, and murmured.

  
“Sweetie? I’m so sorry, but I am quite busy at the moment.”

  
Arianna froze, a light dying in her eyes as she stopped bouncing.

  
“Oh… okay then.”

  
Arianna plastered a smile on her face, hurt shining in her eyes.

  
“Welp, I guess we’ll have to hang out sometime later!” She started walking back to her siblings. “Bye Dad!”

  
Daniel didn’t say anything.

  


Miranda looked sternly at the wall; disapproval was felt in the air around them.

  
Daniel looked once again at Miranda sadly, sighed, and left to apologise to his children.

  
Now only Miranda was left on the beachside, alone, once again.

  
She walked alongside the water salt clinging to the air around her.

  
When the stars started to come out, the being whom she was waiting for, finally arrived.

  
The being sat down next to her, their light changing from dazzling gold to shimmering silver as the sun set.

  
The Being gave Miranda a choice.

  
Smiling, Miranda accepted. She took their hand, the silver light transferring from the Being to Miranda.

  
A tear slid down her face, still smiling, she said one last remark before she left.

  
‘Thank you’

  
~The End~  



End file.
